The Scientific Information and Editorial Facility is a shared resource offering access to scientific and medical literature and information in all disciplines relevant to the AHFCC research programs, including special collections. Epidemiology, biostatistics and health promotion research are primarily serviced through the two New York City locations, where collections are housed at 255 and 216 ft/2 of space. Collections for the interdisciplinary laboratory research scientists are in the 2,237 ft/2 Florence Wu Wang Library in the NDI where the central information services and editorial assistance are offered. It is the mission of the Facility to provide all center research staff as well as scientists in the other Shared Resources with prompt and efficient scientific information gathering, to maintain the literature collections, and to assist in publishing the organization's research findings. The services, coordinated by the Information Specialist, include current awareness, reference verifications, on-line and CD-ROM based literature searchers, acquisitions and subscriptions, interlibrary loans, arranging for bookbinding, maintaining the staff bibliographies and collating the annals of the AHF. The science editor provides assistance in all aspects of writing, i.e., with regard to styles, formats, and language of manuscripts, verifying reference citations, preparing abstracts, coordinating progress reports, proofreading manuscripts and galleys, translating foreign literature into English, writing in foreign language (predominantly in German), and writing reviews on select topics. The AHF provides institutional provides institutional funds to augment all of these services and to ensure interlibrary loan services from the regional library network through reciprocal services. The facility is guided by an institutional library committee with regard to acquisitions, subscriptions and services. At this time, there are 215 subscriptions to periodicals, including journals, serial publications and health letters. On-line and CD-ROM-based access to literature data bases is available through a total to the Internet and e- mail is currently available to Facility staff from two of the terminals and to readers from a third terminal at the search stations.